


The past is not today

by Vivalavidapasta



Category: Transformers, Transformers Armada - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual but not sane or safe, F/M, Other, Plug and Play, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, reader is cybertronian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Summary: As the new Bot, you are a bit disturbed to have a lifeless shell of a second in command but soon your relationship grows into something even more shallow.(A bit of AU-ish where ENERGON NEVER HAPPENED but starscream was resurrected and reprogrammed to follow megatron)





	1. Chapter 1

You rose from your kneeling position, just as Galvatron finished his speech. You were about to walk to your new chambers when a certain seeker caught your optic. Green met (e/c) but was broken when you glared and turned around.   
The chamber as bare, only a berth to the side. Everything was a dull metal grey and a single window that showed the expanse of space. You’d barely call it a choice, to join the decepticons and soon to become feared by all but your new master and his… pet. 

In all instances, the decepticons were found to be very… endearing. The only Mech who didn’t annoy you was Galvatron, everyone else were buried in their own stupidity to be considered valuable members of this cause.   
___________________________________________________  
You were walking through a hallway, focus purely on your thoughts. You didn’t notice the mech until you felt your wings scrape against his, a shudder running up your spinal strut as everything, your pedes, your processor, you, slowed down to a stand. He also seemed to stop and turned to look at you, the glow from his optics and the lines of his faceplates seemed to brighten to a neon green. 

You were proud of yourself when you forced yourself to trot away without looking at him anymore. Only until he stopped you. Again, you stopped, your tanks churned as anxiety took hold of your frame again. 

“You look familiar,” he began, so the droid speaks, “have we met before?” He asked in his raspy voice. 

“Hmmmm, I do not remember if I have ever met anyone as lifeless as you” you said, you could practically taste the venom dripping from your glossia. He retracted his servo from yours, turned around and left. As he walked away, you wondered what would spring out from this interaction.

He was a whole category by himself, not with the brainless oafs or the paper thin overlord. He was the one who had everything and lost everything in a moment. He was the one who defied an entity alone, even if his produce seemed to reap baren. And little did you know that as you walked away, he didn’t exactly saw metal as metal. He even thought that he saw those (e/c) eyes as green.


	2. Chapter 2

It seems like everytime you imagine to forget about him, you bump into him in some way. First it was just the casual brushes of metal against metal and soon you two were bumping into each other making one of you fall with the grace of an object entering the earth's atmosphere, melting and collapsing into itself til it is small enough to not be noticed. The only difference is you were always noticed. And then you could feel not just those of the mocking onlookers but those optics that seem to peer into your spark, trying to find something missing.

It was at first endearing but now it fully infuriated you, you constantly had to purge certain thoughts when you thought of how those optics looked close, frames almost trying to merge together, appendages twisted into each other, our intakes heavy with arou-

You slapped yourself from the sinful fantasy, it almost sounded like a really bad human "fanfiction". You were trying to theoretically shove mind entering servos into your processor's throat to purge the ideas of you being with him but then whoopsie do! You bump into him and go toppling down to the ground. 

You opened your optics to find you atop of him, his pedes on your hips, your servos on either side of his helm just stopping your faceplates from colliding. You couldn't tell if it was yours or his that was generating heat though. You two stay like that for a few kliks before you realize that there was others around probably grinning with sadistic glee to the thought of you two conjoined. 

You quickly slipped yourself off of him, his pedes come off of you as he went to get up himself. You found yourself half way across the room within a klik and still moving, your faceplates glowing brightly. 

________________________________________

Similiar instances became more and more continuous, more and more suggestive. Everyone was buzzing and murmuring about you two being friendly with each other. Some say you were just friends that had a thing for bumping into each other. Some say you two were lovers and having a hard time shielding it from the outside world. But the rumor that made you riled up the most is the suggestion that you two may be more than friends but less than lovers.

Seriously?

You would either say no or ignore anyone who asked. You didn't know about him but you weren't going to let soft deceitful wiles cloud your optics. Then again, you will admit to yourself that your optics do tend to wander to that... tantalizing waist. 

Shaking your helm of those thoughts, you continued organizing data pads in your small chamber. It became more personalized since your first cycle. There was now a shelf, data pads and a special touch that you admit, probably what a sparkling would do. As you turned off the lamp off your desk, the painted ceiling glowed showing the plethora of stars.

It took you a long time to paint them, studying the stars from the earths moon, placing each star from the constellations in the right place. You would try to make them turn like the stars seemed to but you couldn't.

A ping from outside your chamber alerted you from your organization. Checking your inner chronometer and all evidence, it would be safe to say that no one should be at your door at this time, go away. Another ping came again and you tried to drown it out with the sound of silence. Silly (y/n), thinking she could just shut herself up and isolate herself, the universe seemed to say.

Oh yeah well FRAG YOU UNIVERSE.

You said as you finally open the door. You were surprised to find the second in command in front of you, optic ridge raised in question to your statement. You deadpanned, looked down the empty halls before hoisting the commander in and locking the door. 

"Why in the pit are you here starscream?" You asked him, rubbing your tires faceplates. He looked down, seemingly pausing to think before looking into your optics and saying the best thing you've heard in awhile. 

"I want to be in an open sexual relationship with you"

...wow, that was straight up out there. Well then. You paused, going over the pros and cons. Well, he did say open so maybe you can still see others? And being the sic of the decepticons almost lover? Oh, benefits galore, (y/n)! You should take this opportunity before I take from you and shove you into the pit said the universe.

"You know what, sure, I consent to this!" You said loudly, not really talking to him, more to the universe, FRAG YOU UNIVERSE! Starscream had a distant look in his optics as if he didn't expect to get this far. He stood up and just stood there awkwardly. You had an idea, why not start now? You smirked and leaned towards him in a soft kiss, it was a start, a small soft peck. Maybe you two will take this slow, sparkling steps-

Before you can finish your thought, you were flat against the berth and a seeker seemingly in heat above you, engines roaring, lips grinding into yours. Wow, he was kissing you very aggressively. Like, very aggressively. It was defiantly a turn on. 

You gripped his helm and yanked it up and away from you. You vented hard, faceplate on fire, your array pulsing from arousal. You got up and put him down onto the berth slowly, he let you. You sank yourself between his pedes.

"Let's just go slow for now" you said, still venting hard. Suddenly you heard a click, starscream looked away a bit. You looked down to see his array already out, valve sobbing wet. You couldn't help the tug of your lip. He apparently liked you being between his legs. You brought a finger tip to the cute little node crowing his valve. As you began rubbing it, Starscream's intake opened, soft breaths and low groans came out. 

You were enjoying this but probably not as much as he was. You brought your Glossia to his valve, a loud raspy groan was pulled from his throat. You were into making him pleasured so much, you felt your own arousal growing. 

With one last lick, you brought yourself up and opened up, your spike coming out. You rubbed your spike against his valve before entering slowly. Starscream was turning his helm all around, his servos coming up to your shoulders and his pedes wrapping around your waist, enfolding you against him as you buried yourself to the tilt in him. It felt amazing and yet wierd, to be inside such a larger frame. 

You slowly moved inside him, you both rocking against the berth. You opened your optics, you didn't know you closed, to find Starscream's face, his intake wide open, groans coming out but what was most intriguing was that he was looking straight into your optics. "More" he groaned out.

You began thrusting harder into him, he pulled you even closer, his wings shaking. He was so goddamn beautiful. You started pounding into him, his face contorting from the ecstasy, something you would never see from the lifeless drone. "More!" He growled out, his actual personality seeping out, his mouth coming up to a smirk. 

Something inside of you snapped and you went even harder and faster, all that passion and frustration you bottled up since the first time you two bumped wings coming rushing out. One last slam had him overloading and he took your lips again. Your spike slipped out as you overloaded, transfluid painting his beautiful waist. 

You rested yourself on his larger frame, your helm next to his, both still exventing.

"Stars" you heard him mutter. "What?" You asked. 

"Theres stars on your ceiling" he stated, looking at them with a daze.

"Yeah, I painted them, I kinda want them to move but you can't with paint so, oh well" you said in a drowsy pace. Starscream turned his helm towards yours, so close to those optics, spilling green light onto your face.

You felt yourself slip into recharge. You almost didn't feel starscream softly drag his fingers on your faceplates and murmur a name, you sure wasn't yours.


	3. Chapter 3

You were on a mission with someone else, You didn't care actually. You weren't concerned about the mission. It was such an inane reason to go with someone else, everyone was an idiot. You were starting to think about going rogue. Everyone and everything can't be black and white, good and bad, you just had to be grey. Maybe you should leave the decepticons. Maybe join the au- nevermind, they're just as idiotic. They were proving that right now.

________________________________________

They couldn't be so stupid. You couldn't believe it. Why in primus' name was there a human teen there!? He was so ignorant and Angsty, you almost thought he was going to explode from his own stubbornness. He would have if it wasn't for that idiot ironhide who was as pathetic. He gawked at you as if he hasn't seen a femme. Most likely not, the only other femmes you met was thunderblast and spacewarp. One was a ditzy airhead with no reedeemable qualities while the other was arrogant. Well, she was ok you guess. 

Your thoughts went to your space traveling acquaintance. Then to space itself, making you stop and look outside. It made you homesick. You didn't notice the frame behind you until you turned around and almost bumped into him. Again.

"Oh, h-hello starscream" you muttered, still startled. He peered into you, optics filled with emotion that you couldn't read for it was hard to read the emotions of a droid.

____________________________

You didn't know how it happened, you two were staring at each other before someone moved. Then, before you knew it, you were making out against the wall. His lip plates against yours, your servos on his aft, grinding against each other.

You separated, intakes heavy with arousal. You definitely will have to sort yourself out after this. He seemed to be heaving to, still holding you up against the wall, damn was he strong. You dragged a digit on his face, being careful around the cracks of his face that was bleeding green. He seemed in a trance as you stroked his face. It seemed even more intimate than when you two fragged three cycles ago. 

But alas, it wasn't meant to last. You heard the sound of pedes walking your way and you scrambled to get down and rearrange your plates. You shook and flexed plating, realigning them in their original position. You looked over you shoulder to glance at him before walking away. You thought it unnecessary to see if he had any emotional reaction from your session. For it is hard to read a droid, for a droid has no emotion.


End file.
